This invention is related to the method of manufacture of mineral-enriched citrate compositions, wherein one obtains by lemon juice extraction at least some or all of the minerals contained in the shell of raw fresh eggs. The shell is removed from the egg and processed by the lemon citrate juice. Specifically, lemon juice derivatives such as calcium carbonate, calcium citrate, magnesium carbonate, magnesium citrate and tri-calcium phosphate, tri-calcium citrate are processed to create a mineral-enriched citrate composition. The lemon juice, which is thus enriched with extracted eggshell minerals, may be made available as powdered concentrate. In some applications, lime juice may be substituted for lemon juice. The product is particularly useful in enhancing growth of finger nails.